Básicamente
by Nanamiii
Summary: 15 drabbles entre 100 y 500 palabras, basados en la "Tabla Básica" de la comunidad de LJ. Todas las parejas. M por capítulos posteriores.
1. Dulces y golosinas

**N/A**: Como dice en el sumario, esta es una seride 15 drabbles (todos entre 100 y 500 palabras) basada en la tabla básica de la comunidad 15drabbles. Se incluirán todas las parejas y los ratings variarán...  
**Título del capítulo**: Dulces y golosinas.  
**Prompt**: #1 "Dulce".  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 266

* * *

Desde que era un niño, Misaki había tenido una increíble debilidad por los dulces. Chocolates, caramelos de todos los sabores, helados, paletas, dulces de leche, galletas, postres atiborrados con crema… y casi cualquier cosa que tuviese un alto grado de concentración de azúcar.

Además había sido afortunado: podía estar comiendo golosinas por un largo rato y nunca empalagarse ni cansarse de ellas. También era increíble cómo su cuerpo casi no reaccionaba a las colmadas cantidades de éstos que recibía: Misaki nunca había echado panza y como se cepillaba bien los dientes, las caries jamás habían sido un problema para él.

No obstante, con el tiempo fue dejando de consumir tanto azúcar. No que habían dejado de gustarle, sólo era que había perdido la costumbre. Quizás eso había sido por la muerte de sus padres, ya que el desafortunado evento había cambiado más de una cosa en su vida. O tal vez la causa había sido que al crecer empezaron a gustarle otro tipo de comidas y postres.

A pesar de ello, Misaki no extrañaba el efecto que los adictivos dulces alguna vez le habían producido, ya que ahora tenía una suerte de reemplazo que lo hacía sentir de la misma forma que las golosinas: este substituto también era suave y agradable como la miel, a veces un poco pegajoso al igual que las paletas, pero no dejaba de ser delicioso como la crema.

Sí, Misaki podía comparar a su amado Usagi-san con un dulce.

Después de todo, se dice que comer mucho chocolate produce la misma sensación que el que se tiene cuando uno está enamorado.


	2. Tercera vez

**N/A**: Mi primer intento de lemon...  
**Título del capítulo**: Tercera vez.  
**Prompt**: #6 "Sexo".  
**Género**: Romance...?  
**Categoría**: R15 / M  
**Palabras**: 313

* * *

– Nnn, Ka-Kaoru... –gimió Ryuichirô mientras su amado jugueteaba con sus pezones, mordiéndolos suavemente, succionándolos y lamiéndolos; buscando cuál de las tres provocaba la mejor reacción.

Cuando el castaño claro pareció cansarse de ello, levantó la vista y ojos marrones encontraron orbes celestes. Se le acercó y robó un beso de la boca a Ryuichirô, cuyo labio inferior estaba bastante colorado por las muchas veces en las que se había mordido para evitar gritar del placer.

Después de ese beso se dieron otro menos superficial. Luego otro, mucho más profundo. Separándose sólo para respirar, continuaron un rato más, saboreándose con sus lenguas, mordiéndose deseosamente con sus dientes, besando sus mejillas, labios y cuellos.

Queriendo cortar con la situación que ya se había vuelto monótona, Kaoru comenzó a descender lentamente desde el cuello, pasando por el pecho, la cintura y la cadera de su objeto más deseado en el mundo, besándolos con un dejo de amor y lujuria. Se detuvo para una vez más mirar a Ryuichirô.

Éste sabía por qué se había detenido: era tan sólo la tercera vez que lo hacían y Kaoru todavía temía lastimarlo. Aunque nervioso, el ojiazul le asintió. Sabía que iba dolerle un poco, pero así también estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría y su amante también.

– Prometo ser gentil –le susurró sonriéndole.

– Deja de tratarme como a una princesa quinceañera y hazlo de una vez –le frunció el ceño. La puta madre ¡él era un hombre! ¡Con una inclinación distinta a la convencional, pero era un hombre al fin! E iba a soportar lo que sea que tuviese que soportar como tal.

Kaoru no le contestó ni borró su sonrisa de sus labios. Volvió a concentrarse en la parte inferior del ombligo de Ryuichirô y prosiguió a quitarle los bóxers. El joven editor se recostó sobre el colchón para relajarse y esperar la peor y la mejor parte.


	3. Luces

**N/A**: Los reviews son muy apreciados, ne ^^  
**Título del capítulo**: Luces.  
**Prompt**: #5 "Luna".  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / K+  
**Palabras**: 268

* * *

Hiroki sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo allí. Pasando por un camino algo oculto tomado de la mano de Nowaki, yendo tranquilamente a casa por el trayecto más largo, bajo las escasas luces que los habitantes del lugar habían olvidado apagar. Pero eran tan pocas las fuentes de luz, que la luna llena era la que mejor iluminación proporcionaba.

Aprovechando un lugar donde las luces artificiales no llegaban a iluminar, el más alto cogió de los brazos a su amante para girarlo y apresarlo entre su cuerpo y una pared. Sin previo aviso (aunque de todas formas Hiroki sabía qué era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir) Nowaki capturó los labios de la persona que más quería con los suyos.

El castaño no quiso pelear la muestra de amor y cariño al principio, pero le daba terror que alguien los viese besarse en público. No que se avergonzaba de ser homosexual, muy por el contrario; pero Hiroki creía que hacer ese tipo de cosas donde las demás personas pudiesen verlos era una completa falta de respeto hacia ellas. Cuando le pareció que ya era suficiente, empujó suavemente a Nowaki hacia atrás.

– Si quieres hacer algo espera a llegar a casa –le dijo evitando su mirada, clavando la suya al piso.

– Sí, Hiro-san –acató la orden sonriendo.

Volvieron a tomar sus manos y siguieron su camino en silencio, mientras el castaño deseaba tener la habilidad de poder apagar esa estúpida luz de luna. Si no hubiese sido tan intensa esa noche, no habría tenido problemas en quedarse un rato más ahí, contra la pared, con su querido Nowaki.


	4. Cielo

**N/A**: Para los que no lo sabían, Mistake es mi favorita. LOL.  
**Título del capítulo**: Cielo.  
**Prompt**: #4 "Cielo".  
**Género**: Romance si se quiere, yo diría que General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 275

* * *

No tenían nada que hacer. No había nada en la tele, no tenían ganas de jugar a nada, tampoco tenían tareas que hacer para la escuela… Así que por ello se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Isaka, acostados sobre el pasto, mirando el amplio cielo azul con sus esponjosas nubes blancas trasladarse lentamente junto a la brisa primaveral.

– Estoy. Demasiado. Aburrido. –anunció frustrado un Ryuichirô de doce años, para luego comenzar a revolear por el aire sus brazos y piernas demostrando su estado de ánimo. Notando que su fiel compañero no le daba respuesta alguna, el ojiazul se sentó en su lugar para mirarlo y descubrir que Kaoru estaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos y los hacía levantarse ligeramente sobre sus ojos y frente.

Ryuichirô lo miró con desdén. Se suponía que el otro niño era su compañero de juegos, ¡de juegos! No era que lo considerara un esclavo, pero a pesar de ser su amigo tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Aún así Ryuichirô no pudo despertarlo. Kaoru se veía tan cómodo y tan tranquilo que no quiso interrumpirlo. De hecho, verlo dormir tan pacíficamente le contagió el sueño a él. Entonces, para que de alguna forma su compañero reparase su falta con él, Ryuichirô decidió usarlo de almohada. Se arrastró los escasos centímetros que los separaban y poniéndose de costado apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro.

Miró por última vez al cielo azul antes de quedarse dormido, pareciéndole ver una nube con forma de sonrisa. O quizás era un conejo, pero ya estaba demasiado sumido en sus sueños como para preocuparse por ello.


	5. Viejo Verde

**N/A**: Seguramente han notado que no voy en un orden en particular. No se extrañen luego si la mayoria de los fics son Mistake luego. LOL.  
Oh, y si pueden dejar un review por cada capítulo, sería lo mejor. Cuando escriben todo en uno solo, la gente olvida poner detalles y otras cosas...  
**Título del capítulo**: Viejo Verde.  
**Prompt**: #9 "Verde".  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 165

* * *

Por el amor de Dios, ¡se había enamorado de un pendejo 17 años más joven que él! Se sentía un pervertido y corrupto pedófilo. Un viejo verde. Esa era la expresión correcta.

– No entiendo por qué te sigues haciendo problema –Shinobu no levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, estaba demasiado cómodo sobre el pecho transpirado de su amante.

– Quizás porque tú no estarías tan comprometido como yo si nos descubriesen –entrelazó sus dedos entre los cabellos húmedos del más joven y jugó con ellos.

– Lo dices como si yo dejaría que te alejasen de mí… –lentamente se levantó, haciendo que Miyagi tenga que quitar la mano de su cabeza. Shinobu lo miró – Y aunque te sientas un viejo verde, mientras me sigas queriendo y no te importe lo que piensan los demás, no hay de que preocuparse –y como si el joven hubiera sabido que poseía toda la razón, no le dio tiempo a Miyagi a contestar porque ya estaba de nuevo acomodado sobre su pecho.


	6. Sonrisa

**Título del capítulo**: Sonrisa.  
**Prompt**: #8 "Sonrisa".  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 212

* * *

Había algo de Nowaki que Hiroki amaba y detestaba al mismo tiempo: su sonrisa.

La amaba porque era una sonrisa natural, que se dibujada con los sentimientos puros que salían del corazón del muchacho. La curva esa que se formaba en sus labios era tan brillante, que el profesor estaba seguro que podría fácilmente reemplazar al sol si Nowaki fuese un personaje de alguna clase de cuento fantástico.

Pero había momentos en las que la odiaba, la detestaba con furia. Porque esa misma sonrisa a veces solía tener un brillo tan radiante y fuerte, que cegaba a Hiroki. No lo dejaba ver qué era lo que se escondía detrás de ella para no preocuparlo. Cosa que el pediatra no entendía (y a decir verdad parecía que jamás entendería) que era mil veces peor.

Afortunadamente, el castaño había aprendido a diferenciar la verdadera sonrisa de Nowaki de la falsa con el tiempo. Sólo le bastaba con mirar a esos hermosos ojos azul profundo y examinar su brillo o buscar alguna reacción del joven que lo delatase. Lo último que tenía que hacer era recordarle que él estaba para todo lo que necesitase e inmediatamente la sonrisa ilusoria desaparecía.

Entonces era reemplazada por una verdadera y cálida, de las que tanto enloquecían a Hiroki.


	7. Horrible

**N/A**: Oh noes! De nuevo Mistake!.  
**Título del capítulo**: Horrible.  
**Prompt**: #12 "Horror".  
**Género**: Romance/Drama.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 407

* * *

Se sentía el ser más horrible del universo.

No sabía –nadie sabía – porqué Ryûichirô estaba llorando. Debía ser algo importante, ya que los muchachos adolescentes no lloran tanto ni aunque se les venga el mundo abajo. Pero el ojiazul parecía estar muy mal.

Cuando había llegado a su casa corrió a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie y se negó a dejar a entrar a todo el mundo. Su madre intentó hacerlo entrar en razón para que Ryûichirô le contase qué era lo que ocurría, que seguro no era tan grave. Pero no hubo caso alguno. Sin saber qué más hacer, la mujer le rogó a Kaoru que la ayudase.

Él acepto sin pensarlo dos veces y se dirigió a la habitación del otro joven. Como se lo esperaba se negó una vez más a abrir la puerta, pero Kaoru insistió. Le dijo que estaba preocupado, que todos lo estaban. Que lo dejara entrar, que le prometía encontrar la manera de ayudarlo.

Dejaron pasar unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente Ryûichirô se asomó. Sin decir nada miró al castaño claro de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese harto y sólo quisiese que lo dejasen en paz. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar haciéndose a un lado y se dirigió a su cama, donde se sentó. Kaoru lo siguió como a su sombra y se acomodó a su lado.

Sin previo aviso, Ryûichirô se tiró de constado, apoyándose sobre su compañero, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro, haciendo que éste se quedara congelado en su lugar. Reaccionó al darse cuenta que esta desesperada y fuera de lo común búsqueda de cariño necesitaba ser devuelta, así que decidió rodearlo con sus brazos, a lo que el muchacho deprimido respondió devolviendo el abrazo.

Kaoru dejó que su persona más preciada se desahogara empapándole la camisa, podía estar así toda la vida. Para hacerlo sentir mejor comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una mano y la espalda con la otra. Notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba mientras sentía contra su cuerpo el calor del otro.

Unos segundos después Kaoru se encontró sonriendo. Sonriendo. Mientras Ryûichirô lloraba desconsoladamente él se estaba alegrando por tenerlo en sus brazos. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar insultarse a sí mismo en voz alta. ¿¡Cómo podía estar deleitándose con el olor del cabello del ojiazul mientras éste necesitaba desahogarse!? Eso era imperdonable.

Era una persona horrible. Una persona horriblemente enamorada.


	8. ¡Suficiente!

**N/A**: Para los que extrañaban algo de Romantica en esta serie x'D.  
**Título del capítulo**: ¡Suficiente!.  
**Prompt**: #10 "Helado".  
**Género**: Humor, aunque yo diría que Perv también (ah, ¿eso no es un tipo de fic?).  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 363

* * *

– Ya basta, Usagi-san –dijo con enojo.

– Basta con qué, ¿Misaki? –se hizo el ingenuo.

– ¡Sabes muy bien con qué! –lo miró de una forma no muy amigable.

Era verano y como al más joven de los dos le había agarrado un ataque por la elevada cuenta de electricidad que les había llegado, había decidido que el uso del aire acondicionado estaba prohibido en la casa del escritor. Por ello ambos estaban usando ropa liviana, bebiendo bastante agua, evitando contacto son la luz del Sol y tomando mucho, mucho helado.

Misaki _sabía_, que Usami se lo estaba haciendo en venganza. El hombre estaba mirándolo con deseo mientras se deleitaba con un helado de agua largo, que para rematar era de un rosa brillante por su sabor a frutilla. Lo lamía de arriba a abajo, lo succionaba para que lo que se derritiese no le cayera a las manos, cada tanto le daba pequeños mordiscos. Toda esa serie de acciones estaba _matando_ a Misaki, lo que también era culpa de Usami, porque él era el que lo había corrompido.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Deja de hacer eso con ese helado! –señaló al susodicho objeto con furia.

– ¿Eh? –el de cabellos color ceniza se detuvo, quitó su alivio al calor de su boca y lo observó desconcertado. Después de analizarlo unos segundos, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se instauró en su rostro y automáticamente la cambió por una de perversión al mirar a Misaki.

– ¿Q-Que sucede? –preguntó temeroso, considerando la posibilidad de haber acabado de cavar su propia tumba.

– Honestamente, Misaki, lo que estaba mirando deseosamente era tu cuerpo transpirado y tu camisa abierta –el joven se la cerró al instante –; pero no había tomado en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo con este maravilloso objeto. Sin embargo, ahora que lo mencionas… –terminó su suerte de alimento de una forma casi inhumana y se levantó del sillón.

– ¡O-oye! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –protestó Misaki mientras su amante lo cargaba al hombro – ¡No me toques, estás todo pegajoso!

– Eso no será un problema –lo agarró con un poco más de fuerza, propasándose con una nalga del muchacho mientras subían por las escaleras –, por esa razón nos vamos a la ducha.


	9. Nubes Negras

**Título del capítulo**: Nubes negras.  
**Prompt**: #14 "Oscuro".  
**Género**: Romance.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 373

* * *

Misaki salió de la tienda y no pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirar al cielo: de un momento para el otro se había nublado completamente y no parecía que fuese a mejorar. Es más, hasta parecía que iba a comenzar a llover en cualquier momento.

El joven de ojos verdes le echó un vistazo a las bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos. No era que había comprado nada delicado, pero tampoco quería que lo que traía se mojara y se arruinara. Se quedó en su lugar y volvió a mirar al cielo y sus nubes negras. Entonces tuvo una idea pero no estaba seguro si… Bueno, conociendo a Usagi-san seguro que no le importaría… ¿Pero y si el hombre estaba trabajando? Misaki no quería molestarlo.

Después de unos minutos y de discutirlo consigo mismo, sacó su teléfono celular de su abrigo.

– ¿Usagi-san? –preguntó una vez que el tono se detuvo.

– ¿Misaki? Es extraño que llames –contestó la voz de su amante del otro lado –. ¿Sucedió algo?

– No, estoy bien, Usagi-san. ¿Estás ocupado?

– ¿Necesitas algo?

– ¡Contesta mi pregunta primero!

– Sabes que cuando se trata de mi Misaki nunca estoy ocupado –el universitario sintió cómo la temperatura de sus mejillas se elevaba un poco –. Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

– Pues… –dudó, sin embargo continuó –Como parece que va a llover en cualquier momento, quería saber si Usagi-san estaba ocupado –bajó un poco el tono de su voz en vergüenza – o si podía venir a recogerme…

– Espérame en la entrada de la tienda, ya salgo para allá –y añadiéndole un rápido "adiós" colgó. Misaki hizo como se le había dicho y unos minutos después un auto que bajo ningún concepto pasaba desapercibido se detuvo ante él. El jovencito rodeó el auto y se subió. Una vez dentro y luego de acomodarse miró al escritor, quien traía esa típica sonrisa complaciente y llena de alegría, la que hacía que toda clase de sensaciones brotaran del pecho del joven.

– ¿Sucede algo, Usagi-san?

– Gracias por llamarme, Misaki –le besó la punta de la nariz.

– N-no hay de qué… –una vez más sintió cómo se sonrojaba. Se sintió culpable por no poder agradecerle por venir a recogerlo, pero contento por haber hecho feliz a su adorado.


	10. Pervertido

**N/A**: **Hirokinofan** sugirió la idea de un lemon de egoist, pero como todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con el campo, le dedico este drabble. Además porque siempre me deja reviews preciosos *la estruja*.  
**Título del capítulo**: Pervertido.  
**Prompt**: #2 "Pervertido"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: R15 / M (Porque soy paranoica, quizás no llegue a eso).  
**Palabras**: 230

* * *

Era definitivo: Hiroki estaba saliendo con un pervertido. Habían estado saliendo durante algunos meses nada más y la actividad sexual de ambos era… _bastante frecuente_. ¿Cómo podía ser que un joven de tan sólo 18 años pudiese resistir tanto y volverlo loco de esa manera? Pero ese no era el punto, sino que el tema era que Nowaki hacía las cosas más extrañas o por lo menos las que Hiroki no esperaría que hiciera.

Al principio le costaba decir qué era eso, lo que hacía al otro joven un pervertido. Hasta una madrugada mientras lo estaban haciendo por segunda vez, el amante de la literatura se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Hiroki se encontraba en su punto culminante y olvidándose de su orgullo, dejó que un largo gemido mezclado con un suspiro se le escapara de la boca. Una vez terminado ese orgasmo se topó con la mirada de Nowaki y su sonrisa. El bastardo sonreía mientras él no podía controlar sus pensamientos ni sus reacciones. Además esa sonrisa no era una simple. Hiroki no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estaba seguro que expresaba satisfacción por parte del estudiante, como si Nowaki acababa de hacer un buen trabajo.

Aún así cuando iba a maldecirlo y preguntarle por qué mierda estaba sonriendo, la mente del castaño se puso en blanco cuando su amante atacó su cuello con dulces pero lujuriosos besos.


	11. Beso Disentido

**Título del capítulo**: Beso Disentido.  
**Prompt**: #7 "Labios".  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 451

* * *

– Takatsuki-kun… me gustas –le confesó la joven que Shinobu tenía en frente. Pero antes de que el joven pudiese reaccionar y decirle que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona, ella se le tiró a los brazos y capturó sus labios con los suyos. El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar así que dejó que ella hiciese lo que le placiera con su boca, hasta que finalmente notó que Shinobu no estaba respondiendo. Se detuvo y entonces el de ojos grises aprovechó para tomarla de los hombros y separarla de su cuerpo.

– Lo siento mucho, pero yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien –a continuación ella se separó, le hizo una reverencia casi exagerada y desapareció de su vista corriendo.

Shinobu entonces decidió hacer lo mismo e irse a casa, o mejor dicho a lo de Miyagi. Tomó su morral y comenzó a caminar. En el trayecto no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Reflexionó sobre ese beso y lo comparó con los que compartía con su amante. Sabía que eran completamente distintos aunque para los ojos ajenos no lo fuesen (dejando de lado que Miyagi era un hombre, pero aún así), sólo que no podía decir qué. Qué era lo que los diferenciaba.

Una vez llegó al departamento se encontró con el susodicho profesor mirando el televisor, quien al verlo le dirigió una simpática sonrisa. Se le sentó al lado y comenzaron a conversar sobre cómo había sido su día, uno dejando el tema del beso y el otro el de su asistente de lado. La charla duró bastante, hasta que Shinobu no se aguantó más.

– ¿Miyagi…?

– Dime, Shinobu-chin –volvió a sonreirle.

– Bésame –en seguida el mayor levantó una ceja sin entender de dónde había salido tal orden. Optó por hacerle caso, no fuera cosa que su terrorista se encaprichara y descargara su ira sobre él; así que removió el cigarrillo que estaba fumando de sus labios, lo apagó y por último acercó la cabeza y el cuerpo de su amante al colocar su mano detrás de su nuca para acatar la ordenanza.

Instantáneamente Shinobu lo rodeó con sus brazos, acortando la distancia entre ellos aún más. Entonces comenzó a comparar: Miyagi, a diferencia de aquella chica, le provocaba un hormigueo en el estómago, lograba ponerle la mente casi en blanco, lo hacía desear por más; lo enloquecía, en resumen.

Cuando al hombre le pareció suficiente, se separó del chico.

– ¿Algo más? –le susurró.

– Quédate conmigo para el resto de la eternidad –las palabras se les escaparon de la boca, estando un poco más conciente eso nunca le hubiera sucedido.

– No hay problema –se quedaron mimándose, no una eternidad, pero sí una hora más o menos.


	12. Autoconvencimiento

**N/A:** Gracias a crazymillychan  
**Título del capítulo**: Autoconvencimiento.  
**Prompt**: #3 "Revista".  
**Género**: ¿Romance/Humor?  
**Categoría**: R15 / M (por las dudas _)  
**Palabras**: 409

* * *

Ni el mismo Ryûichirô entendía que mierda estaba haciendo. No, en serio, no encontraba explicación alguna a sus acciones.

Se sentía un idiota, ahí sentado en su habitación, tratando de auto convencerse de algo que sabía que no era. De a momentos pensaba que debía rendirse y aceptarlo, pero entonces su lado cabeza dura le decía que no, que no podía ser, que nunca jamás lo admitiría.

Igualmente entendía que el método que estaba usando no era efectivo. Sabía que mirar una revista pornográfica para auto convencerse de que no era homosexual no le serviría de nada. Sin embargo, seguía sentado en su cama, mirando con atención cada página, notando que su cuerpo no le daba respuesta alguna.

Examinó con detenimiento a esas mujeres voluptuosas, de grandes pechos, cuyos rostros demostraban cómo sentían un gran placer, algunas hasta salpicadas en líquido blanco. Qué asco. ¿De verdad los hombres comúnmente se excitaban al ver ese tipo de cosas? Quizás Ryûichirô había sido ingenuo, inocente y hasta infantil, pero él se había imaginado que el sexo era algo más bien romántico, la búsqueda de dos personas del placer mutuo, de compartir un momento excitante y sentimental a la vez.

Dejó la revista de lado, asegurándose de ponerla en un lugar donde otras personas no la encontrarían con facilidad y se acostó sobre su cama, mirando al techo. _Fuck_, estaba pasando por una crisis de identidad sexual. ¿De verdad era gay? La próxima vez tendría que comprar una homosexual para comprobarlo.

Se rió de sí mismo, era lamentable, estaba desesperado en verdad. Giró y se puso de costado. Desde que se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de estar enamorado de Kaoru, el pensamiento no le abandonó la cabeza ni un segundo. Trató de imaginarse teniendo relaciones con el otro joven, pero como nunca había tenido la experiencia, su mente le había dado una imagen mental difusa.

Tal vez el tema con Kaoru no era sexual, sino sentimental. Lo quería, le aterraba la idea de separarse de su compañero. Intentó imaginarse una vez más, pero esta vez besando al otro. Su cabeza respondió mejor que la última vez y lo dejó ver una imagen más clara, abrazando al otro muchacho, besándose románticamente como en las películas cursis que su madre amaba.

Románticamente. Amor. Enamoramiento. Sí, confirmado, estaba perdidamente enamorado Kaoru. Todo porque no lo abandonaba nunca, porque era apoyo casi espiritual, su consejero, su amigo, su niñero.

¡Asahina tenía la culpa de todo!


	13. Paso del Tiempo

**Título del capítulo**: Paso del Tiempo.  
**Prompt**: #11 "Feo".  
**Género**: General.  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 358

* * *

Una vez que acabó de cepillarse los dientes, Miyagi se miró frente al espejo del baño. Observó entre sus cabellos negros uno en particular color blanco. Buscó la raíz del indeseable invasor y cuando dio con ella la quitó sin piedad. Siguió examinándose para corroborar que no hubiese otra y agradeció a todas las entidades místicas el no hallar otra cana. Aprovechó la situación para comprobar otras cosas sobre el impacto del paso del tiempo en su cuerpo. Subió y bajó su cabeza, miró su perfil derecho e izquierdo y volvió a verse de frente.

Ya estaba cerca de los 40 años pero no podía quejarse; estaba muy bien físicamente, se sentía en perfectas condiciones y la verdad que no se le notaba tanto la edad en la cara. Por otra parte, había que reconocer que había sido casi bendito con una apariencia atractiva durante toda la vida.

– ¿Me dejas usar el baño de una buena vez por todas? –irrumpió Shinobu en escena, tan insolente como siempre. Al ver a Miyagi tan cerca del espejo como queriendo examinarse profundamente sintió la necesidad de preguntar: – ¿Qué haces? ¿Caza de canas?

– Por suerte sólo tuve que deshacerme de una, Shinobu-chin –no se iba a enojar, no le iba a dar el gusto.

– Te felicito, viejo –pasó detrás de él y comenzó a quitarse la bata de baño –. Pero si era sólo una, ¿por qué tanto tiempo frente al espejo?

– Ah, tuve que hacerme una pequeña investigación, pero nada más.

El terrorista no contestó y se metió bajo la ducha. El profesor de literatura siguió mirándose un poco más hasta que el vapor del agua empezó a empañar el espejo. Salió del baño dentro de todo satisfecho consigo, pero luego de ver a Shinobu apareciendo en el living con tan sólo una toalla envolviéndole la cintura no pudo evitar sentir el cómo la envidia lo invadía. El cuerpo del muchacho era casi perfecto y lo más triste de ello era que el del mismo Miyagi había sido así.

El único pensamiento que más o menos lo reconfortaba era el saber que tarde o temprano su amante pasaría por lo mismo.


	14. Todo

**Título del capítulo**: Todo.  
**Prompt**: #13 "Lengua"  
**Género**: Romance.  
**Categoría**: PG-13 / T  
**Palabras**: 247

* * *

Era un vicio benévolo, una droga exquisita, una tentación celestial, una adicción divina. Los sinónimos de Misaki, pensaba un escritor, podían nunca acabar, ser eternos.

Lo amaba, sólo tenía ojos para el muchacho y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco, lo que hacía que las cosas fuesen mil, no, millones de veces mejores. Le gustaba todo, todo lo que tuviese que ver con su amante: primero su físico, con su cuerpo fino y delicado, sus ojos grades de niño, su voz melodiosa aunque quejosa y chillona de a momentos, el olor reconfortante que despedía su cabello, el acogedor calor de su piel tersamente suave; después su personalidad, alegre y positiva pero con una humildad y una entrega hacia los demás que hoy en día ya está casi extinta; por último todo lo que Misaki hacía, como su deliciosa cocina, su rigurosa e impecable limpieza, su cuidado hacia Usami cual niñero. En resumen, todo en el joven para el hombre era hermoso y único.

Por ello le encantaba hacerle el amor a Misaki, no sólo por un deseo carnal, sino porque cada vez que lo amaba físicamente, también le hacía el amor a su personalidad y a sus cualidades. Cada caricia, beso, lengüetazo, succión era para el todo que su amante conformaba, esa droga en la cual le encantaba embriagarse. Desafortunadamente para el escritor, Misaki no parecía entender eso. Pero por el otro lado, tenían toda una vida por delante para hacer que tarde o temprano lo comprendiese.


	15. Torpeza e Inexperiencia

**Título del capítulo**: Torpeza e inexperiencia.  
**Prompt**: #15 "Torpe".  
**Género**: General.  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 393

* * *

Shinobu sabía que era, al contrario de lo que muchos creían, muy torpe. La verdad era que _sí_ tenía talento para los deportes o para estudiar, pero a la hora de tratar con los demás no tenía las mismas excelentes cualidades. A las personas con las que no le interesaba establecer una relación las trataba ni cariñosa ni fríamente, era algo intermedio, como una suerte de indiferencia. Sin embargo, con Miyagi por ejemplo, le era complicado tratar.

Con las cosas más sencillas y cotidianas no había problema alguno, pero cuando quería conversar sobre temas medianamente delicados o deseaba tratar a su amante como tal se entorpecía a sí mismo. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él o mantener el hilo de ésta, tampoco el cómo hacerle comprender que de vez en cuando Shinobu tenía necesidades que, si bien podía satisfacer por sí mismo, era mejor hacerlas acompañado.

Ante tal frustración, a veces terminaba maldiciendo o echándole la culpa al pobre e inocente profesor.

Aún así, ocasionalmente Miyagi se percataba de lo que le sucedía al universitario, a pesar de ser culpado sin justificación. Tomando el tema que se tratase con pinzas, buscaba la manera de entender qué era lo que el joven quería e intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor. Una vez hasta le dijo:

– Shinobu-chin, cuando necesites algo no dudes en decírmelo –le sonrió como siempre lo hacía para que de alguna manera entendiese que todo estaba bien –. No puedo leer mentes ni tampoco tengo una bola de cristal –rió. El chico, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos sonrojándose.

– Para ti es fácil porque ya has tenido otras relaciones antes… Se podría decir que ya eres un profesional –evitó el contacto visual, a lo que el hombre respondió acercándosele y dándole un suave golpecito sobre la cabeza.

– Pero yo también aprendí con el tiempo. ¿Acaso crees que yo nací sabiendo o que alguien me enseñó? –Shinobu levantó la vista –. Tampoco te hagas problema por la experiencia o la inexperiencia –recordó una frase que le encantaba, quizás lo haría sentir aún mejor –. Como quien dice, profesionales construyeron el _Titanic_, pero amateurs construyeron el arca.

El universitario no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido esa conversación sobre barcos, pero sonrió a pesar de ello. Si Miyagi decía que no le diese importancia a su torpeza e inexperiencia, no lo haría entonces.

* * *

**N/A**: Y con este drabble doy por terminada mi tabla :3. Espero que toda la serie haya sido de su agrado :D. Por favor, recuerden dejar comentarios, aunque hayan leído la serie mucho después de terminada. Los comentarios ayudan a los escritores a ser mejor y hacen al mundo girar~ (L)


End file.
